Oh My Olympic Godz!
by the-water-girlll
Summary: 4 demigods living normal lives.well, that is before there sent is picked up.
1. love on the mind

CORRAL'S POV

CORRAL'S POV

"**Why can't I stop thinking about him?" I asked myself for the longest time. His name was Charles. He was way different than any other guy I ever pondered over. See, I'm a little bit of a nerd, but I don't dress entirely like one, I have a sense of fashion But Roger was so… different. He was kind of a mysterious and dark person and hung out with a lot of the punk and emo kids. He had amazingly intense dark blue eyes that turned almost black when he got mad, which was often. He had dark brown hair that was a little shabby, but he could pull it off. Me, on the other hand, had black hair that flowed almost to my waist. I had blue eyes that had ruffles of green. My mom always said that they reminded her of her favorite place in the world, the ocean. Oh yes, and I can't forget that I have thick black rimmed glasses that I wore like 16 hours out of the day, that didn't help that much because I had dyslexia. I didn't know why I was so attracted to him, but I was. **He probably doesn't even know I exist, **I thought to myself as I passed him in the halls every day. **

**Today I walked past him in the hall and blurted out "Hi Charles!" really fast. **

**He looked at me for a second then replied, "Corral, right?"**

"**Uh, yea." I smiled weakly, blushing red, then practically ran all the way to home room. **Oh my god! He actually knew me! And remembered my name!!

Oh my god!!** I smiled in pleasure. He knows I exist and he knows my name! **

"**Victoria, how totally awesome is that?" I told my best friend at lunch. **

"**And I thought that you said you would NEVER go boy crazy, not even a little bit! Ha! No doing my homework for a week! I hope you like doing homework still! I so win that bet! 'Member? The one we made last year in 8th grade?" **

**I sighed, a little frustrated as she did a little dance around the cafeteria. I remembered. I few guys from the football team whistled. Oh, how could I forget to tell you about Victoria? She had tan skin, dark chocolate brunette hair, very skinny, and one of the best bodies that I have ever seen. She was THE prettiest girl in the whole high school, and only a freshman. Why she hung out with me is a mystery. She said that it was because she didn't like getting caught up with all the drama, but she still did. You know, stealing girls' boyfriends, having all the boys in love with her, all the girls hating her guts for various reasons, the usual. But Victoria was nice and one of my only friends. I had a few from a foundation I helped called 'Save the Whales' but that was about it. **

"**Oh look at that hottie!" Victoria interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Charles heading over to our table. Victoria started laughing hysterically. I punched her in the arm a few times that got her to only giggling a bit. **

"**Is this spot taken?" Charles asked me. **

"**Uhh…No. I guess not." I managed to say, about ready to faint. **


	2. Wow! that was akward!

After I sat down I knew it was not the smartest idea

After I sat down I knew it was not the smartest idea. We were so different that we had absolutely NOTHING to talk about. I rummaged through my mind to think of something to talk about. I remembered seeing her at the game last Friday, so I thought that might me a good subject to start on.

"Were you at the Varsity Basketball game on Friday?" I asked.

"Uh, ya. I was. My brother took me with him to watch. It was really confusing though, because I'm not much of a basketball fan, so he was talking me through it a little." She said, a little sheepishly. Like clock work, he brother appeared and sat down next to Victoria, glancing at me and Corral suspiciously.

Everyone knew about Jacob and Victoria. They were the most popular, and every girl had their eye on him, while Victoria had all the guys' attention. I didn't get why they liked Jacob though, he was a self center/very conceded, and loved himself way too much.

"Well, that was nice of him." I said. "Has he ever tried out for the team?"

"No. I didn't." he said loudly. Looking at me hard.

We pretty much ate in silence the rest of the time, except for Victoria and Jacob flirting big time and talking to each other, and Corral and I talking occasionally about school.

When lunch was finally over, I told her that I would see her in the halls or at lunch again. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoyed being around her, and it was sad to leave her, but there was a silence between us that was death defying. I have had a big crush on her for a while now, so I guess its now or never with her. I don't know about her though. There is just this powerful essence about her that makes her glow brighter than a light….


	3. Suprizes at my house

VICTORIA'S POV

VICTORIA'S POV

Corral and I sat on my queen sized bed, talking about boys.

"Oh my god!!" Corral said, "Look at him!! He is soooo hot! I mean, come on! Look at that body!!" she laughed, smiling big.

I laughed. "Corral, seriously?? He has a perfect body. You can NOT say he's "Just hot!!" He is like sex!!" I laughed again.

"Oh my god! Do you know who else is like sex!?" Corral said, "Alex Evans!! You NEED to see a picture of him!! I think I have one on my Myspace, but I'm not sure. Just look him up on Google images."

"Hey, do you know who else is hot?" I asked Corral. I couldn't help it.

"Who?" she asked me. I almost started to burst out laughing.

"CHARLES!!" I said, laughing my ass off. She threw a pillow at me, HARD! But I returned the favor. That's where the pillow fight started.

We both laid on my bed, laughing.

After our pillow fight we decided to "make over" each other. When I looked in the mirror, I almost screamed. "CORRAL!!" I said, loudly. She could tell I was pissed off.

"Don't hit me!! Please! Don't hit me!" she said, using the pillow as a shield. We both started laughing.

"Now it's MY turn!" I said to Corral, laughing.

"Oh my god!!" Corral

said. I started laughing my ass off that I almost peed my pants. I had given' her a make over all right!!

"I'm SOOOO getting you back for that one!!" Corral said, glaring at me, her eyes in little slits.

I pretended to look scared. "Well, let's see how Charles likes your new look! I said, snapping a picture of Corral, then sending it to .

"And lets see how my bro likes yours!!" she said, taking a picture of me with her phone. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"He thinks I look pretty all the time!" I said, matter-of-factly.

Corral glared at me, then shock her head in disapproval, then started laughing.

I grabbed my labtop that was on my night stand and hopped on photobucket. "Ha-ha! I'm SO sending that picture to Charles!!" I said, while logging on to my gmail.

"_click!" _the mouse went as I sent the picture of Charles.

"Hey look!" I said, looking at the people online. "Charles is on!"

"_Hey Charles!!" I typed in the chat box. _

"_Hey?" Charles replied_

"_This is Victoria!!" I said_

"_oh. Hey." He said._

"_SO do you like the picture of Corral I sent you? Lol!" I asked._

"_I saw it." He replied, "Is she with you right now?" _

"_No, that's from when she was over. She left." I said. _

"_oh. ____" he replied. "She looks really pretty in the pict tho." _

"_R U CRAZY?" I asked, "that was the worst make over in the whole entire world! Lolz!!" _

"_SO?? Doesn't mean she doesn't still look beautiful"_

Corral almost screamed! "Oh my god. Oh my GOD!" she kept repeating. "He likes me!! I think he likes me! OH MY GOD!!"

"_oh my god! Does that mean you like her?!" I typed to him. _

"_well, I have liked her for a while, so ya, just don't tell her I said anything. But im going to ask her to homecoming. Do you think she will say yes? Does she like me?" he typed in reply. _

Now _**I **_almost screamed!! "Oh my god!! He's going to ask you to the dance!! Corral!! Ahhh! Your gonna have a date for the dace!! Ahh! I'm so happy for you!!"

"**WHAT??"** Corral replied.

"Charles is going to ask you to Homecoming!!" I told her, "AND he likes you!!"

Corrals' eyes grew WIDE and her jaw like seriously almost dropped to the ground. She screamed! I covered my ears!!

"OH MY GOD!!" she kept on screaming. "Oh my god! I'm so happy!! Victoria, be happy for me!!" then she started freaking out.

"OH my god! What am I supposed to wear? How should I do my hair? My make up? Oh my god! I have no idea how to do anything!! Victoria help me!!" she said, rather LOUDLY.

"I will, I will!" I replied. How could I say no?

"_hellloo??" Charles said. _

"_oh sorry. She would love to. You know she likes you. When are you going to ask her??" I asked. I couldn't wait for the answer. _

"_that's a secret. Sorry. G2g. see you at school. Normally do. Lol. Bye." Then he logged off. _

"Corral, this calls for a celebration!! Get the drinks! The popsicles! The ice cream! The chips! The pickles!!" I said.

"Pickles?" Corral asked, looking at me weird.

"Pickles go with everything." I said, "And they taste good on ice cream. So lets move our buts and get this show on the road!! Oh, by the way, be quiet! Make sure my mom's asleep because I am not getting caught drinking her Smirnoff. You know she is very close to those! And get the big glasses, and the vodka and lemon aid. This is a special occasion and is in need of getting drunk off of our asses. So lets go!" I said, laughing.

"Your serious about this right?" Corral asked, a little confused.

"YES!! All of it. Don't forget anything!" I said as we headed out of my bedroom and tiptoeing toward the kitchen.


	4. Popping the Question

CHARLES' POV

CHARLES' POV

Monday had finally rolled around, after a nervous weekend. I couldn't believe I had told one of my deepest darkest secrets to a girl who I didn't like very much that liked to gossip, and was best friends with the girl I was falling in love with. She had caught my eye the first time I had seen her. Last year during the winter time I caught her decoration one of the lockers close to mine, and she told me not to say anything. I remembered her beautiful smile and her rosy-red cheeks on her fair skin. I remembered how her glasses fogged up when she was laughing, and when she almost tripped when she was walking away from the locker that she had decorated while she was cleaning her glasses. There was something about her that sucked you in to her like the ocean.

Today was the day when I was going to ask her to homecoming, and I knew exactly how.

I came in to school super early with a note and a few decorating things. I dressed her locker with tinsel and Christmas things and slipped the note in to her locker. I started to get nervous all over again so I slipped out of the school and went towards a group of my friends.

"Charles, why were you inside?" one of my new friends, Gray, asked.

"Oh, I just had to finish up a poem for that writing class I had to take." I lied. Thank god for the bell, it rung. Then I started getting nervous again.

"_I hope she says yes. I mean, how embarrassing would __**that **__be. Uh! I hope she doesn't show anyone that note that I sent her! Maybe this wasn't a very good idea. Shit. I knew I shouldn't have done it. Why do I have to be so stupid? God, if you hear me, please don't let me make a fool of myself! If you could do that for me, that would be GREAT!! Thanks!" _I thought in my head as I walked in to school and through the hallways to my locker then to homeroom. I was so glad that I didn't see her in the hallways, so I was doing ok, but still as nervous. I knew I would have to face her in lunch, so I got one of my favorite teachers, Mr. C, to let me stay in his class for lunch to read up on Greek Mythology, the unit we were in.

The first part of the day flew by pretty fast, and soon it was lunch. I grabbed my lunch from my locker (I had brought a lunch from home) and headed over to Mr. C's classroom.

When lunch was over, I went to my locker to grab my stuff for my next class. I was surprised to see my locker covered with little papers that said yes! I quickly took them off and put them in to my locker. In my locker (another surprise) was a note. I opened it and started reading.

_Dear Charles, _

_Yes, I would love to go with you to homecoming. _

_I was really surprised to read your note, _

_Because I had no idea that you had liked me. _

_I had a crush on you then, and still do. _

_That would have to be the sweetest thing I have ever read, _

_So I wrote you a poem. _

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue_

_Victory is sweet _

_And so are you._

_If I had more time it would have been better. _

_With love, _

_Corral. _

I smiled. How cute was that?! Now, all I need to do is get ready for homecoming. Wait, that's in 4 days!!

Sorry about this chapter at the end! I needed to finish it fast!!

I really hoped you guys like it! And sorry Jacob, your part will be coming up soon, and his surprising life story. And I forgot to put the disclaimer thing!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO AND I AM NOT RICK WHATEVER HIS NAME IS. THANKYOU. LOL **


	5. Chapter 5

JACOB'S PVO

Homecoming was here, and I was taking my girlfriend, Victoria. My sister was going with Charles, the guy that I least liked in the whole entire school. I know I was adopted, but I still think of her as my sister, and I'm protective of her. I don't want her to get hurt but that jerk, Charles. If he does, then I will make sure he will regret ever laying eyes on her.

When we got there, Victoria dragged me right to the middle of the dance floor. She was wearing a cute scarlet dress, here favorite color. Her chocolate hair was pulled up in to a fancy bun, with sparkly clips all over her hair. She wore a little crown that was fitted with a 2 caret diamond fitted in the center. She looked beautiful. As we danced close, I kept an eye on Corral and Charles. They stood by the snack bar for the most part, until Corral, too, dragged Charles to the dance floor. It was a quick song, so they didn't get too close, which I was happy about.

But someone stuck out to me through the whole time; the creepy old janitor. His gray hair stood up in weird positions as he mopped up spilt juice.

"Victoria," I started, super weirded out "The janitor is really starting to scare me. He keeps looking at us and Corral."

"Don't be so paranoid, Jacob! Just try to have fun! But if you REALLY can't control your self then just say something to Mr. C or someone." She said, a little annoyed by me interrupting one of her favorite songs.

I kept dancing, glancing in the janitors direction every once and a while.

It was almost time to go, when one of Charles interrupted one of the last dances.

"We have to go-Now!" he said in an urgent voice. Corral and one of his buddies were standing behind him. The boy looked frantic, like he was worried, always looking around a little frightened.

"Why!?" I pestered.

"Dude- we really need to get out of here. Trust me!" the boy said.

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know you! Come on Victoria; let's go dance some where else!"

As we walked away, Victoria said, "Jacob, why didn't you listen? There could be something really going on. Something is telling me to listen to him."

I looked at her, and realized she really meant it. I thought I saw a hint of fear in her eyes, along with the begging that made me cave faster than you could say fine. I walked back to the rest of the group with her, as they were trying to get out of the gym.

"Ok, what is going on?" I asked.

"Keep your voice down!" the boy said, in a little louder than a whisper. It was hard to hear him, over the loud music. "We just really need to get out of here. I will explain later, ok!?" he continued, and for some reason I listened.

Rolling my eyes, I followed them outside. I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored it, and kept on walking. We headed in the woods that were right next to school. I was surprised to see Mr. C, standing in the little clearing. He looked a little nervous, but looked a little relieved when he saw us.

"Thank you, Gray." Mr. C said, addressing the boy with us. "Now you guys, listen very closely. We need to get you all out of here. You will find out what is going on when we are safe. And don't worry; your parents know what's going on." He said,

"All of them." He mumbled under his breath. "Now," he said in his usual voice, "All we need to do is get you out of this place."

That's when it happened; Mr. C got out of his wheel chair and instead of legs, he had the body of a horse.

"What?" I asked, dazed. _Was I seeing things?_ I looked around me, then decided I wasn't, because everyone, with the exception of Gray and Mr. C, looked about the same way as I did.

"Get on." Mr. C demanded, as we walked toward him. He seemed to roll his eyes. "I will explain later! Just get on my back!" he said with more force than before. I grabbed Victoria's hand as we walked closer to get on Mr. C's back.

Gray stood still, so I guessed that he would be walking, but as we stared to run-or should I say _galloped_-he went the other way, towards the school I guessed.

Everything was a blur as we went past building after building. Well, I guess we weren't in town anymore!


End file.
